Ungodly Hour
by xo.britt.xo
Summary: Post Rose dying. Elena tries to comfort Damon in his time of sorrow


Ungodly Hour

Elena walks into the parlor of the Salvatore house, sitting down on an antique couch waiting uncomfortably for Damon to return. After an exhausting day, there was no place she would rather be then home and in bed, but she knew he needed her. Even if he would never admit it, she knew. He said that he needed to handle burying Rose alone, and while Elena didn't agree with him, she respected his decision. Elena sat and waited, reflecting on the previous months of her and Damon's relationship. There had been many ups and downs, and Elena couldn't help but feel that their relationship was very strained due to the emotional situations they had been encountering. Between Katherine creating nothing but hell for Mystic Falls, and Damon's run in with Jeremy things had not been the same between them in what seemed like a long time. Elena found herself torn between her grudge and Damon's loneliness and was so engrossed with it, that she didn't hear Damon come in.

Don't talk, don't say a thing  
Cause your eyes they tell me more than your words

"Damon" Elena hesitated rising from the couch, not knowing if she should go over to Damon. Damon walked over to the bar near the couch and poured himself a whisky.

"Elena, it's been a hell of a day, and unless you are going to join me, I am going to bed" Damon responded, turning and intending to exit the room.

"Wait Damon, just hear me out for a minute" Letting out an exaggerated sign, Damon turned, crossing his arms and peered at Elena, clearly annoyed.

"Damon, I know that tonight was hard on you, but I wanted you to know that you don't have to go through it alone. It's okay to feel" Elena said slowly walking over to Damon.

"Elena…I am fine. Death happens, you should know that by now. I'm not going to stand here and have a sob fest over some random vamp that I slept with a few times."

"Don't do that. Don't pretend that you don't care. Why are you so afraid to admit how you feel? Why do you have to be so cold about it? Rose was at least your friend, the least you could is admit that!" Elena said, furious with Damon. She couldn't remember why she chose to stay and wait for him.

"What was I thinking; there is no point in trying to talk to you!" Elena shouted reaching for her purse off of the couch.

"Elena…wait" Damon said reaching for her arm, stopping her from grabbing her bag.

I know you're leaving now  
Cause I held on to my way tightly

"Let go Damon, I'm leaving". Elena tried to shake her arm loose and failed to. Angrily she shoved him with her free arm glaring at him. Then it struck her. Their eyes met and she saw for a brief moment a window to his soul.

Don't go, don't leave me now  
Cause they say the best way out is through

"Elena…it shouldn't have…it …Elena it should have been me who died! Not Rose!" Damon roared finally bursting all of his frustration.

But this is our ungodly hour

"Damon, you can't blame yourself. You had no way of controlling who was attacked. It happened instantly. It was not your fault." Elena said yearning for Damon to understand. She grabbed his face wanting to make him look at her. "You did more for Rose than anyone else would have. You gave her a place to stay, and she wasn't lonely. She had no one and you could have chosen not to care, but you didn't. That counts for a lot Damon." Elena said pulling Damon into a hug.

Her bag is now much heavier  
I wish that I could carry her

Neither knew how long they stood there like that, Elena whispering soothing words to Damon, giving anything to try and comfort him. At last when they separated, Elena said stroking Damon's face "She is happier now Damon. She is with Trevor and her family. You gave her happiness during her last moments on earth. I don't care how bad ass you think you are, but you gave her something that was priceless."

"Yeah" Damon said stepping back from Elena, feeling uncomfortable. "Just know Damon, that you were wonderful tonight." Elena said leaning in to give Damon a soft kiss on the cheek. Startled, Damon let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Thanks Elena, for being here." Damon whispered, afraid to admit it to Elena. Grabbing her purse, she shrugged saying "That's what friends are for". Elena hugged him once more before exiting the front door.

Grabbing his glass of whisky off the table, Damon walked up to his room, hesitating to go in. He was fearful of seeing the bloody sheets. Snorting to himself he tried to laugh off the irony of not wanting to see blood. Opening the bedroom door, Damon glanced around mesmerized by what he saw. His room had been cleaned completely; all of the events of the day had faded away to nothing but a memory. Stunned and overwhelmed with appreciation Damon whispered to himself "That's that friends are for"


End file.
